This invention relates to ski poles and more particularly to a ski pole with a handle and detachable handstrap.
Conventional ski poles conventionally contain a handle to which a handstrap is firmly attached. If the ski pole is improperly used by the skier, the skier falls, etc., it is possible that the skier's wrist may incur injury.